


I Don't Have a Title Yet. Suggestions?

by FereldanDorkMage



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Elementary School, Bees! - Freeform, Elementary School, I will change the tags when relationships happen, and John being badorable, and stickers, but there's bees, it's cute, kind of, probably, ships will come, so that won't be right away, they are in kindergarten, they're kiddos, this might be a series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2275107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FereldanDorkMage/pseuds/FereldanDorkMage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tags are kind of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

John jumped out of the car and slammed the door shut. He stood on the curb, hand outstretched toward his mother. She took it and led him by the hand into the building. He followed, smiling and talking happily about absolutely nothing. 

* * *

 

Sherlock jumped out of the car, walking onto the sidewalk and waiting for his mother while the valet pushed the door shut. She came around and stood beside him. He knew what was under the large-lens sunglasses that had become part of her daily wardrobe. He knew that she was completely aware that neither Mycroft of Sherlock missed anything that went on. He knew that the only reason he didn't have a matching pair is that he went to school. He walked into the building, not bothering to make sure his mother was following him. He knew she was.

* * *

 John walked into the classroom and looked around. There were two empty seats left. One was beside a girl with blond hair and a missing tooth, and the other beside a boy who looked unhappy. He looked between the two, then walked to the back, waving at the girl as he passed.

The boy turned to look at him, obviously confused. John smiled at him brightly.

“I’m John.”

“Sherlock.”

“It’s nice to meet you.”

Sherlock looked doubtful, but offered his hand anyways. “The pleasure is mine.”

* * *

 John ran into the house, making a beeline for Harry’s room. He burst in, dropping his bag in the doorway. She hit the pause button on her mp3 player, took out the headphones, and patted the spot on the bed that was empty.

“How was your first day kiddo?”

John leaned against her and grinned broadly. “It was great. There’s this girl named Mary. She has blonde hair, like me, and she’s missing a tooth right here.” John pressed his finger against his front teeth. “She seems really nice, only she’s really mean to Sherlock sometimes.”

Harry put her arm around his shoulders and bumped his leg with her knee.

“Yeah? Really? Sounds great. But, Johnny-boy, who’s Sherlock?”

“Oh! He’s a boy at school too! He has really dark curly hair. It’s even darker than yours. He has weird eyes, and he guesses all this stuff about people, but it’s always right. He said school was dull and that the bees are disappearing.”

Harry nodded. “He sounds great. Why was Mary mean to him?”

“He said that bees are better than butterflies, which got Mary mad. Then he said dogs were better than cats, and that Mary’s brother was a jerk. She said he was the jerk, and that he shouldn't make me weird too. Then she ran off.” John looked up at Harry. “What do you think she meant by that?”

Harry shrugged and reached over to mess with John’s hair. “I dunno short-stuff. How about we go in the kitchen with Mum? I think she just made cookies.”

He jumped up and ran down the hall, yelling “Come on Harry!”

* * *

 Sherlock walked into the house slowly, looking around the room before continuing toward the kitchen. He walked in to find Mycroft leaning against the counter, smiling at his phone as he tapped something out. His eyes left his phone and landed on Sherlock.

“Hello, brother mine.”

Sherlock scoffed and walked over to the fridge, pulling out a tub of blueberries. He sat down beside his brother and threw his bag on the pristine counters.

“I should have known you’d be in here. The kitchen is you’re favourite place, isn't it? What’s so interesting?”

Mycroft frowned at Sherlock and put his phone in his pocket. “Nothing. How was school anyways?”

“Dreadfully dull.”

Mycroft nodded a little. “I did warn you. They’re all even dumber than you.”

Sherlock pushed the tub of berries toward Mycroft, who took one and popped it in his mouth. “One of them wasn't quite as stupid as the rest.”

“Oh really?” Mycroft sounded incredulous and just a little curious.

Sherlock decided that John was his, and would stay his. Mycroft would only mettle, so he stood up and grabbed his bag, slinging it over his bony shoulder.

He said “No. They’re all stupid” and walked out quickly, heading for his room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Short. I know. So Very. Sorry.  
> But I'm planning a great idea for a dark!John multi chapter, and I'm five in.  
> Also, I have a solid idea to keep going, just trying to plan for this one, but I have (things I already started) writing block.

Sherlock pulled the door back, ready to slam it shut, but remembered that his father’s favourite car was parked in the drive and pushed it closed softly, turning the lock once the door had filled the hole in the wall.

He turned and walked over to the desk that was pushed under a window in the corner of his room. He pulled out the bottom drawer and removed the false bottom. His MP3 player was sitting at the bottom, headphones neatly wound around it. He needed to think.

He pushed the earbuds into his tiny ears, entered the first six digits of pi. He pressed play, letting Vivaldi’s four season’s guide him through the continued construction of his mind palace.

* * *

 John sat on the tall stool, swinging his legs as he chewed consecutive bites of various cookies. He tilted his as his mum pulled a tray of cookies. She placed the cookies on the counter, turning and smiling at JOhn as he put his last cookie on Harry’s plate and grinned at her broadly, his missing tooth obvious.

“You want another one, love?”

He jumped in his seat, chanting, “Yes! Yes! Yes!”

She laughed in response, turning back to the pan and picking one up. She quickly dropped it, her arm jerking back.

John rushed up, going to his mum's side and pulling at her arm, asking to see. He inspected the burn and exclaimed, “I know what to do.”

He jetted off, returning moments later with a first aid box. He put aloe on his mums burn, sighing as he applied it. He put a blue band-aid over it, looked his mum in the eye, nodded, and said, “it’s all better now.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment.


End file.
